


Wonderland

by Iamfandomtrash162



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rival Relationship, Wonderland, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamfandomtrash162/pseuds/Iamfandomtrash162
Summary: During a rough battle against the Galra, Lance and Keith get dragged into a storm, the two ending up entering a portal to Wonderland. With the Red Queen furious and the jabberwocky loose it is up to the two paladins to fight to protect Wonderland and find their way home.Will they overcome their rivalry to defeat the Jabberwocky and protect Wonderland? Or will they both go mad trying to save it?





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> This is like the 5th story I've started but I couldn't stop myself. When you got an idea you have to write, right?
> 
> I would recommend listening to 'Wonderland' by Taylor Swift as this was 100% inspired by that song.
> 
> and ENJOY!

The galra fleet swarmed around team Voltron, each paladin consumed with defending the castle. Lance shifted Blue to the side, dodging a fighter ship as he grabbed another in Blue’s jaw, ripping it to pieces. One down, a thousand to go so it seemed. They were on the outskirts of Kraydah’s moon, the clouds swirling until massive hurricanes. Lance could see beams of blue erupting from the green lion’s mouth, Pidge flying through the destruction onto the next lot of fighters. He saw a stream of red and purple along the sides of the cruisers, the sharp blade of the jaw blades easily cutting through the dense metal. Everything seemed under control.

 

“Lance! Behind you!” Keith yelled through the coms, Lance looking to see a group of fighter ships targeting him.

 

So, mostly under control.

 

He quickly maneuvered the lion into a backflip movement, crushing one of the fighters in the process. He fired his tail beams at the remainder of the group, bits of the destroyed ship floating around him as he flew off to the next lot of fighters.

 

“Be careful next time,” Keith hissed.

 

“Says you Mr Impulse,” Lance snapped, dodging open fire on his lion.

 

“Paladins, focus,” Shiro stepped in.

 

“Two more cruisers just arrived,” Pidge announced. Lance’s gaze fell to the stream of more fighter ships erupting from the cruiser like a swarm of flies. No, a swarm of lotuses and they were the targets.

 

“There’s too many of them,” Hunk added.

 

“We need to form Voltron!” Keith insisted, everyone, grunting in agreement.

 

“Guys, in formation!” Shiro instructed, a blur of green, red, yellow and purple crossing his vision. 

 

“They’re not giving me an opening,” Lance said, engaging his freeze ray on the surrounding ships, trying to fight through. 

 

“Find one,” Keith grunted.

 

Lance huffed, his knuckles whitening as he gripped the controls tight, firing at the oncoming fighters. Every time he thought he was done, more would come. They kept pushing him further and further away from the team, Lance doing his all to fight through them all. With every tick that passed, the more aggravated he would get, grunting with every fire taken on. He flew down close to the atmosphere of the moon, hoping the size of the storm would scare off the fighter. He was wrong. 20 fighters followed his path, chasing him through the dense clouds.

 

“Lance!” the team yelled through the coms but he blocked them out, too focus on shaking off the current ships on his tail. In the clouds, he couldn’t see a thing, Blue purring feelings of worry.

 

“It’s okay girl,” Lance reassured, a feeling over trust bubbling inside as Blue jolted forward.

 

Shots fired past, the lights of red scattering around the fog that covered his sight. Two fighters caught up to him, each running along the side of the lion. Blue dropped instantly, gliding underneath before smashing into one of the ships. Keith’s voice entered through the coms, worry heavy in his tone.

 

“Lance, where are you?”

 

“Stupid quiznacking galra won’t get off my back!” Lance swore, dropping as a fighter shot another round of beams at him. Blue ducked back up above the clouds, Lance seeing the masses of galra surrounding his team. The cruiser and castle were heavy in battle, the particle barrier barely holding on. They were losing. Bad. And he couldn’t even get over to form Voltron. It was like the galra was targeting him. 

 

“The castle defences won’t hold! Paladins, please hurry!” Allura urged Lance sighing as he defeated another ship. 

 

“We need Voltron!” Pidge added.

 

The hurricane beneath the fight brew stronger by the tick. Lightning crackled in the dark clouds, a light show cascading through the darkness. Fighters buzzed around everywhere, Lance pushing through one by one to get to his team. Static buzz drew everyone’s attention to the glara. The ion canon charged the eery purple energy. 

 

“Watch OUT!” Shiro yelled into the coms, the lions scattering as the canon fired. Pidge and Shiro ducked, Keith, shifting to the side, inches from the blast. Hunk tried to maneuver around but yellow was too slow, the blast hitting the back legs with full force. His screams echoed through the coms.

 

“HUNK!” Lance yelled as he pushed the controls forward with everything he had, the ice blast hitting all fighters around him, giving him time to try and race to Hunk’s side.

 

“Hunk! Are you okay?” Lance asked, desperation for a response reeking within his voice.

 

Silence surrounded him, his question left unanswered. Everyone’s emotions shifted.

 

“The yellow lion is unresponsive,” Pidge distressed.

 

The image of the lifeless yellow lion crosses their screen setting their stomachs to drop. The galra kept firing, their red blazing beams shooting past, two fighter racing towards the yellow lion. Lance tried to push through but more fighters came his way, keeping him apart from his team. Lance was about to sing out when he saw red flying towards yellow, Keith burning through the fighters with his blast, red turning to protect yellow furiously. Shiro’s voice pulled his focus.

 

“Lance, Keith, I need you to draw fire as far away as you can from Hunk.”

 

“I don’t think I’ll have a problem with that,” Lance scoffed, pulling blue up, flicking her tail to fire.

 

“I’ll come and help,” Keith added. 

 

“Pidge, is there any way to disable the ion canons from your lion?” 

 

“If I have enough time I can disrupt the connection between the main controls and the canon.”

 

“We’ll give you time,” Keith stated, Lance, nodding along. He was too frazzled to speak, his words stuck in his throat. He’s never felt so furious and worried at the same time. All he wanted to do is fight. To get this all over with so he could make sure his best friend was okay. For once he understood what Keith felt like. That impulse and drive. 

 

“Let’s go kick some galra ass!” Lance cheered, still remaining the goofy blue paladin, burying his sorrow to encourage the others.

 

The rest of the team made sounds of agreement, Shiro heading off to grab the lifeless yellow lion that had drifted off away from the moon. Lance bolted forward, Keith following in tail as the shot and fired at the galra, grabbing their attention away from Shiro and Pidge.

 

They flew through the huge fleet of ships, firing rapidly as they headed towards the moon’s atmosphere. Out of the corner of Lance’s eye, he saw flames of red burning through the metal ships, fighters falling down into the storm brewing below. Three fighters crossed his path, firing their red blasts towards him. He ducked and weaved, taking Keith’s idea and fired his ice blast as well. 

 

Lance heard it before anything else. The sound of the ion canon recharging and directing itself towards them. Towards Keith.

 

“KEITH!” he yelled through the coms but he was too consumed by the fighters to notice. 

 

His mind instantly switched off any rationality as he bolted forward. The storm spat out strikes as the ion canon prepared fire, Lance pushing Blue to fly as fast she could.

 

The cannon fired. The blast hit. Screams echoed in his ears as his vision became blurry. Blue spun violently into the eye of the storm. He couldn’t focus, a blur of red growing larger as he fell. 

 

“Lance!” A familiar voice yelled, his lion jolting as the red lion gripped tight. He heard the jets of red trying to pull the two up but the storm was too strong, sucking them in like a black hole.

 

“Keith, Lance, what’s going on?” Shiro asked, his voice ringing in Lance’s ear.

 

“They’re getting sucked into the storm!” Pidge exclaimed.

 

“I’m coming to help, Pidge you…”

 

“No!” Keith stopped Shiro, his voice snapping up Shiro’s words.

 

“You need to get Hunk to the castle. We’ll figure this out,” Keith said, Lance, feeling the pull of 

his lion trying to fight the force of the storm.

The lightning crackled around them, dancing in the clouds as they threatened to hit. 

 

“Stay with me Lance,” Keith begged through the coms, Lance using all his energy to keep 

himself awake.

 

Two strikes struck the side of the lions sending them tumbling into the dark abyss, Lance’s world quickly fading to black.


End file.
